


Letting Go

by izvorposts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izvorposts/pseuds/izvorposts
Summary: Hange talking to Levi who is unconscious
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Letting Go

Letting Go

„Levi“, Hange whispered to the unconscious man, “if you feel you’re ready to go, I just wanted to tell you, it is okay. I won’t hold it against you, you know. If you don’t feel like sticking around, I… I will try to understand. I know you’re tired, you must be. I’m letting you go.

I don’t know where you are right now, or whether you can hear me, but Levi, if there’s just an ounce of will to live left in you, just one, please come back, please come back from wherever you are. I know I am selfish, but please don’t go into the light. Please stay with me, here, in the dark. I know all I’m offering you is the hard way out, but I’m begging you…

I will keep living, if you do decide to go, I will live for myself, but this world is one shade of white brighter because you’re in it, and I’m afraid you don’t know that. You don’t know how precious you are. So, if it’s not a lot to ask, come back and let me try to show you. Maybe it’s not much longer until we get a shot at a less abnormal life. Stay for yourself, and believe me when I say it, you’re worth staying. But, Levi… Stay for me, too.”

“The shit I have to pull to get your attention”, he said, voice hoarse. “God, I feel like crap.”

“You… look like… crap, too”, Hange replied, each word interrupted with sobs of shock and relief.

“You are such a freak”, he whispered.

“I love you, too, Levi”, said Hange, lowering their hand on his.


End file.
